User talk:Frvwfr2/Archive 6
He rmed text. Only done if moved to builds talk, which I doubt was done. Why don't you go to the build's talk page............ Build talk:E/A Fiery Promise - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:52, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :O. I was lazy.... XD. My bad. ~~ 15:03, 29 July 2008 (EDT) I found out what channel tanking is I thought you meant something like which, I'm pretty sure, would be bad in pvp [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 17:19, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Lawl hahah "dude theres a mesmer coming to gank.. wtf? its not like im in trouble but ive just never seen anyone so stupid and i donno what to do !!" hahahah. that was so funny lawl. he is gud. Mg 13:10, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I was like wtf, then he casted FoMF... SO I spiked him with Channeled->CC. Haha. I had forgot that the derv was at 60%. ~~ 13:19, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Mg 13:31, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Just preventing pagebreaks. Indenting userboxes is baed. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:32, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :: Thanks. did noe. Mg 14:19, 5 August 2008 (EDT) You're talk page is fucked up. Everything becomes small (tabs, etc). Try to find what messed it if you can. You could also use an archive. image:Random DAway.jpg PRESENT FOR YOU AS WELL. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:33, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Nothing is fucked up... ANd remember, we dropped AoF for Sig of Return. ~~ 13:34, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::Need to drop the two GoLE for the Soldier's Defenses. And the smite monk has divine healing. Frosty No U! 13:36, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::The userbox above fucked it all, it was indented. I saved you already :> Also, Sold's Defense is overrated: I used it twice cause I usually either already had Guardian or DA --'› Srs Beans ' 13:37, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::This one is old. Lemme re-upload. And they're calling it GoDway, although Blockwhoreway is my personal pick. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:37, 5 August 2008 (EDT) We need some WE Hammers for GvG again, if you're not eating lunch currently. Panic will join us this time. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:50, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::Suppose im not to good friends whit yah pppl but if u ever need a r210 rank gvg player to guest pm me! Can tbh play anything - Caller, Tactic, but plz no runners -.-'' x) Massive 09:21, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Im a Fuckup :) haha its Mg (Brenden) mind perma blocking that acc cause it had no contribs so im changing my name to what it is in game so you guys can know who i am. kthxbai. :) Effin 18:43, 7 August 2008 (EDT) (a bit from being) winrar [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:10, 8 August 2008 (EDT) HELLO Hai. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:31, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Spam heres my excuse to show you how proud i am of figuring out how to use a sig. Brenden effin 21:36, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Well done. ~~ 21:37, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Archive -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:39, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Do you... mind checking out Build:W/Mo_Triple_Chop_Farmer ... some baed player had a build almost identical to it and now he put the whole page from his old one on the already written one. what should i do? Brenden effin 22:39, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :Revert it... But I did already. ~~ 22:40, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::kk, sorry for bugging you all the time. i'll get it eventually. QQ Brenden effin 22:49, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Frvwfr2 can u come check out my build, i dont agree with the other ratings...http://www.Pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:W/N_Armor_Cleaver :Mk. ~~ 22:58, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks bud, is it that bad of a build? Jjberks 23:02, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::Ehh, its not that good. ~~ 23:05, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Well... is it new? like, has someone did this before? Jjberks 23:09, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: Why'd you ban Infidel? As I recall he was defending me from to unprovoked flamers. 16:01, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::...That was defense? I've seen better. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:02, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::^provoking says hi 16:05, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I love you Rapta --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:06, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::: Seriously. Someone comes onto my talk unprovoked and starts flaming me about what...Headers? So Infidel gets banned for telling them to gtfo and come back with something worthwhile. E.G. They said I was trolling my own talk. Lol? Is that even fucking possible XD? 16:28, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Now that I'm unbanned I can actually defend my side. *Ahem*. It wasn't really defense, I was just asking for proof. But after god knows how many tries to get proof I just got fed up with it. And Rask, IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO TROLL YOUR OWN TALK PAGE. So their argument is mooch. But I better stop because I'll probably get banned again when Rawr cries to Frv. 10:28, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Admin Notice #ifeq Thanks bud. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 20:37, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Dear Frv Because we're buds, I'm going to be polite. Stop being such a total fucking tool. Just because someone tells you to ban someone else, doesn't mean you should. You should look at the situation as a whole and access it for yourself. Whenever anyone asks an admin for something, they're being selfish. Always be weary and keep both eyes open in such situations. For example, when Rawr asked you to ban Infidel (I'm not saying he didn't deserve it), you should have banned Rawr, Rask, and myself as well or banned none of us. We were all just as guilty of being faggots as any single one of us. Your Picnic Pal, —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 23:10, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :Frv, please ban Grinch. He called you a "total fucking tool". [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:13, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :: Frv, please ban Joan Rivers. She is a racist. ( I meant from life not pvx <.<) 00:20, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Also ignore what Misfate said, Grinch is making my sig tomorrow morning so the ban can wait for a few years. 00:23, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Dear Frv, please don't ban grinch. His Piplup sig is just too adorable. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:53, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Tee why Grinchybaby. I never thought you'd defend me in any way without me asking. But now I know you would (maybe). <3 10:25, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::I would never defend you. Don't kid yourself. It's just that I'm tired of seeing Frv being used as a tool. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 11:40, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, he's just using it as an excuse to call out Frv <3 --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:40, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::You indirectly defended me. 11:52, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::No, he didn't. See: (I'm not saying he didn't deserve it). - 11:54, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::He said that if I got banned, so should Rawr/Rask(wtf?)/him(Grinch). If that isn't defense then I don't know what is. 12:35, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I don't think anyone other than Infidel deserved a ban... What did everyone else do? Infidel was just spamming gtfo. ~~ 12:48, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Rawr instigated the whole thing.... Godliest didn't really deserve a ban althought he was quite rude. I was a TOTAL dick, Infidel was just kinda a lulz moment. 16:36, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Sorry, didn't notice this. I asked for links nicely once. I didn't get any. And slandering=trolling, so I don't see what is wrong with spamming gtfo to trolls. 15:33, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Email Dunno if you can do something about it but i dont seem to get my activation e-mail and i insert the good e-mail and click several times to recieve 1 but still no succer could you help me out for a bit? XiV 13:20, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :I honestly have no idea... Sorry. ~~ 13:22, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::It doesn't work with some email addresses, and we're not sure why. I'd recommend making a Gmail account and using that - it's free. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:26, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Ty, i'll try that the other was a @live.nl maybe thats why it doesnt work XiV 09:33, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Hrm, could have to do with the .nl part... Out of curiosity, what country is that? The Netherlands? (Sorry if I misspelled it, I'm used to the WoW way of spelling these things... -- Armond Warblade 15:37, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::You are correct, both in spelling and suffix-guessing. --'› Srs Beans ' 04:25, 16 August 2008 (EDT) vent Frosty 21:08, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :I r here, but ur in the wrong channel tbh. ~~ 21:10, 14 August 2008 (EDT) I would like to direct your attention to User Talk:Guild of Deals#A Challenge, good sir, to a battle on the field of honor.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 22:51, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Ye, I saw. ~~ 22:57, 14 August 2008 (EDT) EoE bomb PM me next time you do. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:14, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :I doubt we will... It kinda failed, far to much effort for so little gain... We never won a single match... ~~ 21:15, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::I am pro at EoE bomb. I can still win every match up to cap points. this is sadly, the only knowledge frank passed on to me. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:19, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::I still think we should've camped the start point and let them sit on the stairs. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:31, 19 August 2008 (EDT) One day , I will-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 14:00, 19 August 2008 (EDT) loljax Jax can infuse better then he can upload images... 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 01:41, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Wow haha.... ~~ 11:13, 21 August 2008 (EDT) troll. -Jax010//healingp=0 14:08, 21 August 2008 (EDT) vote on the melandru's is simply terrible. you obviously have no idea how to ranger in GvG. no joke. here is why: *Cripshot is not meant to be spammed. You need to use it strategically to help push, collapse on splits and flaggers, and to relieve pressure off your backline when necessary. This requires the usage of cripshot no more than 1 time, every 4-5 seconds or so (possibly even less). *You mention poison arrow. that in itself, is bad. DEGENERATING THE OPPOSING TEAM TO DEATH, IS NOT A GAME WINNING STRATEGY. WASTING YOUR ELITE ON DEGENERATION, IS SIMPLY TERRIBLE. ARE YOU TERRIBLE? *10 second recharge doesn't affect anything/anyone. As a ranger, you already have enough tasks to micro-manage, without having to worry about spamming an elite (that shouldn't be spammed anyways). You need to spread poison, interrupt diversion/shame/guardian/aegis (if they have it)/forms/WoH (if able)/Hammer Chains/Holy Veil/SoH/Apply/ect, as well as split on a moments notice. MS allows rangers to focus on what is really important, and not just the shit scrubs focus on (like crippling frontliners every time you see it get removed :/). The only thing cripshot has over MS, is that it is unblockable and provides one additional cripple in the duration MS is recharging (for less duration). *The conditional aspect of MS, is virtually non-existent (for good rangers) due to the 1 second activation. Quarter-stepping is ten times more difficult as a Warrior than as a ranger qstep (and the War's isn't even that difficult). Learn to do it, and you will be a more effective ranger. *In conclusion, I have/and never will play core ranger for any guild. But that doesn't mean I cannot see the advantages of M-shot. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 19:37, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Readem rape.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 21:01, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :: Noice. Everyones been picking on frv lately I feel bad for him x.x rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:28, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::Mmm. I just give up. ~~ 23:14, 22 August 2008 (EDT) I agree with Rask. It seems that frv needs some love. image:wooper.png There you go <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 23:16, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Frrrrrrv Promote Phenax and ask Armond if he wants to be demoted again. -- Guild of ' 16:19, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :I thought only Bcrats could do that. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda]] 16:20, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::^ --Image:Tab Piplup 16:20, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, only BCrats... ~~ 16:21, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh, someone has to prod DE out from his annual hibernation. -- Guild of ' 16:22, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::And Armond says he is done. ~~ 16:22, 11 September 2008 (EDT) You Are a fucking idiot. was it necessary to ban me? was i trolling at all? i was voting on builds and actually giving constructive criticism. but you wouldn't know that, because not only are you an awful fucking admin, you have no idea of how to play guildwars. you're a fucking scrub trying to show off your e peen by blocking people for no reason. you fucking fail. get into a top 200 guild that you didnt buy an invite to, get a decent pvp title, or fail fucking less and then maybe, just maybe, i'll have even the slightest amount of respect for you you worthless piece of shit. I love how elitist PvE scrubs have come to control PvX. seriously, you're SUCH a good fucking admin. /sarcasm 78.46.51.83 22:26, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :I don't think you have a case. Enjoy your ban. -- Armond Warblade 22:34, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, owned. 'Big (<3) PEW!! 22:43, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::Just for the record, I figured out who you were around a month ago and should have banned you back then. Consider your ban a month late in coming, but no less deserved. -- Armond Warblade 23:05, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Sounds like someone I have banned before... Owait, you are. ~~ 06:29, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Armond, you honestly have no place speaking either, you're another elitist admin who can't back up his elitism with skill in-game. The PvE wiki is GWW, why can't you guys go be admins there so we can actually get people qualified to be admins on a PVP wiki. also, dont ban this IP, it's not mine, it's my friends. he plays actively, and he doesn't deserve to be banned for me. 70.15.4.120 23:18, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you didn't want it to be banned you shouldn't have edited on it. Don't be retarded. -- Armond Warblade 23:53, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Dear Rhys, :I will support your case and petition for your unbanning upon you reacquiring your sexy mcvoice. :With love, --Image:Tab Piplup 06:43, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Wikidrama Are a fucking idiot. was it necessary to ban me? was i trolling at all? i was voting on builds and actually giving constructive criticism. but you wouldn't know that, because not only are you an awful fucking admin, you have no idea of how to play guildwars. you're a fucking scrub trying to show off your e peen by blocking people for no reason. you fucking fail. get into a top 200 guild that you didnt buy an invite to, get a decent pvp title, or fail fucking less and then maybe, just maybe, i'll have even the slightest amount of respect for you you worthless piece of shit. I love how elitist PvE scrubs have come to control PvX. seriously, you're SUCH a good fucking admin. /sarcasm 78.46.51.83 22:26, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Save it for someone who cares.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:55, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :You made a new section just for that?--''Shadow'' 06:54, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Look at this * Build:D/A Malicing Onslaught Derivsh, every1 is underestimating this build, and they arnt even testing it... but rating it like crap, i dont agree with them, pls just check it out... ty Jjberks 11:36, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :You are overrating tbh... Wearying->SoM is a bad combo, as it triggers the DW late. ~~ 11:44, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Your thoughts I made this build today, I was wondering what you think of it. It's a standard regen tank, with high health and armor. The stats are for level 18, currently: prof=D/N name="D/N Tank" blo=10 earthp=10 mys=9of BalthazarAuraConvictionof Pious LightRegenerationBoonFleshIntervention/build Comments? --83.104.37.31 17:23, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :Needs more troll unguent, dryder's defense, and farmer's scythe.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 17:27, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :whats it for? i see no damage in it btw --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:38, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::He's level 18 so it's probably for PvE o.O [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:55, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::tank less, deal more --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:02, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::It was just a tank concept for something like DoA. It would be better with something like Avatar of Melandru, I think. 83.104.37.31 12:34, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Eh it would fail in DoA. if you need a derv tank for DoA, use the obsidian derv Tbh.-- WikiLols at , 17:33, 25 September 2008 (EDT) care to weigh in? On whether or not Build:A/W_Shove_Sin is superior to Build:A/W_Falling_Shove_Sin. Or if both can even be kept. The first is for HB and is played differently (with 2 kd's) than the second.Saint 13:12, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Do ye' mind? Do you mind resetting my rating on Ranger/Warrior Axe Rampage, since I have faced the entirety of Prophecies and most of Nightfall now with three different melee variants, I think my say should hold some weight now.- [[User:Vanguard|'Vanguard']] 11:25, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Wait, wait, I see a delete button. I'll try that.- [[User:Vanguard|'Vanguard']] 11:33, 28 September 2008 (EDT) I need your attention here Please hurry. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:17, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :MM, safe at school? A bit worried... ~~ 12:18, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::Umm, I didn't count on Tab? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:20, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::Alright, first thing i saw was... not so good. ~~ 12:23, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Well that was bad. ~~ 12:25, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I think I'm blind now...why, dear god, why did I look? Karate Jesus 12:42, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::: :> Tab 12:59, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Thanks For the deletion and redirecting the talk of that build (lagging like a bitch atm, otherwise I'd have done it =s). PheNaxKian Sysop 14:57, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :No problem... I'm just watching tv... ~~ 14:58, 2 October 2008 (EDT) Can you... unblock Caboose's IP, but perma caboose, he wants to make a new account. Steve (LVPoW) 20:08, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :tyvm. Steve (LVPoW) 20:13, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Ups Yo birfday is approaching. But none of these faggots know when it is because they're not cool enough to be fb friends with you. I'm gonna try to do something epicly troll for it.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:15, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :awesomesauce. ~~ 18:38, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::Happy whenever b-day-- 23:24, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::Today! ~~ 06:33, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Happy Birthday! woo! have a good one :) - [[User:Star_of_Exile|'STAR']] [[User_talk:Star_of_Exile|'EXILE']] 06:39, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :^ups chain, anyone? ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:15, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::No, Your one year closer to death. /party --Frosty 15:18, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::QQ Make me cry... ~~ 15:19, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::You should be celebrating, you are one year closer to paradise --Frosty 15:20, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::::and one year less to live in this shithole now known as the worst thing since the Great Depression. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:22, 8 October 2008 (EDT) frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells frv smells birthday. you get the idea. 86.146.223.80 15:34, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :^what they said =p. PheNaxKian Sysop 15:40, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks. ~~ 15:51, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::Congratulations. One year closer to death, lucky bastard. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:52, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Other people took care of it, apparently. happy mooday.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 16:29, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Happy birthday. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:01, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Why the Bloody Fuck? Do you keep reblocking me? (Karate Jesus). It was two days, then 1, then 3. And you just keep doing it. What the hell could I be doing wrong if I'm not even able to log on? (besides what I'm doing now). 129.62.33.8 13:14, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Going round your ban will just make it longer and longer... --Frosty 13:36, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Yea, I know. But I was getting sick of the ban getting changed. Everytime I thought I could get on, the ban had been changed. Got annoying. Anway, I have at least 3000 different IPs I can use, so I could just keep doing this. 129.62.33.8 13:38, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::And then get perma'd and turn into the rest of the perma'd people who come on thinking it is "funny". --Frosty 13:42, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Hmm? I don't want to be like that and I wasn't trying to threaten pvx or anything by saying I have access to college computers. If I got perma'ed, I'd quit contributing. I just wanted to know what was going on since no one answered my emails. 129.62.33.8 13:46, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::you were blocked once for 3 days.... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:58, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::That's been changed several times over the last few days. I've been watching that page. I have a screenshot of it and I'll post it if I can find it. 129.62.33.8 13:59, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Have you considered the possibility that what you've been looking at is dynamic whereas that list we linked to is static? -- Armond Warblade 14:04, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yes. 129.62.33.8 14:06, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Screen please then. I have done 1 block. That was it. Probably the auto blocks on your IP is what you are seeing. ~~ 15:23, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::And you are probably reading wrong, the ban was set for 3 days and is set to expire this afternoon. ~~ 15:25, 16 October 2008 (EDT) 02:56, 28 October 2008 Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs) deleted "Build:W/E Shock Axe" (Stop spam rating. This forces it.) perma/demote. Brandnew. 08:23, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :Cuz ppl keep spamming Mizzou's shit on it. It is not so good to have those all on there. ~~ 11:27, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::Ah, I was considering doing what Phen did. ~~ 11:27, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::Why perma/demote for something like that...-- 17:49, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Because people are drama monsters and they want to eat babies. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:50, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Drama babies ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:51, 31 October 2008 (EDT) your signature fix it. It can't be a template just inserted into pages. You need to subst it. -Auron 23:00, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :I thought we were making changes to policy to allow them... ~~ 12:18, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ups ups ups [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:42, 1 November 2008 (EDT) Requesting Trolling kthx. -- Jebuscontests 20:56, 22 November 2008 (EST) Red ring of death That's why you use a condom. -- 10:28, 27 November 2008 (EST) :Doh, I knew I forgot somethin... ~~ 17:39, 27 November 2008 (EST) User:NoobPwner Call me paranoid, but im suspicious. He had a burst of activity in recent changes making comments with no constructive value, like quote: "AMEN TO THAT, BROTHA!" or something like "im liking this build". He now has 8 contribs exactly and the activity has stopped. Could be a sock or a vote spammer, and i should AGF but still... -- Jebuscontests 17:01, 28 November 2008 (EST) :checkuser shows he shares an ip with Whiplash513, and checking the only build he's voted on i decided it was a sock. Permad NoobPwner, going to block whiplash in a min. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:25, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::yeye i r awesome. :P -- Jebuscontests 19:21, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::GJ jebus lol. If you're worried that they aren't and don't want to piss them off, just MSN any of us. Usually Phen is on, at least that I see.... ~~ 20:04, 28 November 2008 (EST) It does have a prep, expert's focus. Won't bother revoting though, it's trash anyway. Dragnmn talk 13:54, 30 November 2008 (EST) :Oops, meant Not barrage anymore. My bad. But yeah, trash anyways. ~~ 14:01, 30 November 2008 (EST) Rather awesome you forgot to delete the talkpage ;o 217.120.239.130 15:28, 30 November 2008 (EST) :Nah, they were having a discussion. I meant to do that. ~~ 15:32, 30 November 2008 (EST) How dare you... http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/delete 15:51, 2 December 2008 (EST) :Meh, you brought it up. ~~ 16:04, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::I know...but I'm still offended...deeply. 16:05, 2 December 2008 (EST) Don't remove my votes when I actually voted serious. Xinrae's is a horrible flagger elite(and a horrible elite in general too), it removes warding/shadows(which is bad) and gets a horrible heal for in return, not even a deep wound removal —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 03:11, 5 December 2008 (EST) :Meh, I don't think its that terrible. But eh, w/e. ~~ 06:29, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::It is. It's like a rof, but being an elite and removing your weapons and not giving a divine favor boost. RoF seriously isn't the greatest skill either.—ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:52, 5 December 2008 (EST) Sig template When you sign, it replaces it with the template itself instead of a two-four line wikicode signature. How can you edit your prefs to do that? -- Jebuscontests 16:56, 5 December 2008 (EST) :Well, you basically need a template in a template. In your preferences, set the sig to be and put on that page the template of . Please ask an admin to protect both pages however, as a single edit on a template on many pages is a problem... ~~ 17:19, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::Much obliged. Can you protect User:I Am Jebus/Sig5 and User:I Am Jebus/SigRedirect? 22:14, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::And if you want to change it, just make all new pages for both redirect and sig, and change preferences, and ask for protection. ~~ 22:18, 5 December 2008 (EST) meh meh meh I suppose [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:55, 6 December 2008 (EST) :"this user third"? 14:49, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::Wut u tlkin bout willis?? ~~ 15:13, 6 December 2008 (EST) Ok sorry :Looked up that 1rv thing. Turned out to be policy that doesnt allow you to revert too muchif I'm not mistaken PvX:1RV. Sorry I didnt know. :Read noticeboard too. PvX:ARCHIVE issue was due to some sort of bug or accident I dont know, have no reason to remove comments. :Lift my ban please wont do that again. :P --Anonimous the Sockpuppet. 18:19, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::TBH, if you want to contact him, avoiding a ban isn't the best way. this has all their e-mail addresses, MSN names, etc. -- 18:21, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::I dont care about the accidental removal, I believed you. But all the other shit, with ignoring policy etc, and arguing over and over. Wait out your ban, then come back. ~~ 18:27, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::::Thats like entire week. Very long. Am I really that much of criminal? Was doing so much work improving things. :( --Anonimous the second Sockpuppet. 18:36, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::::Also doing so much working ignoring policy and being dickish. So quit proxying or I will extend the ban. There is no need to respond to this message. ~~ 19:20, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Too late: Phen extended. ~~ 19:20, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::::::he's been on once since then though...i've explained his ban will keep getting longer if he keeps socking =s ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:21, 6 December 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pika_Fan Thanks for NOT getting your facts right before trolling my talkpage. <3[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:01, 9 December 2008 (EST) Help Ð„ÑÃ¸×”Ä§ has my homepage moved to his homepage and the server pretends I never existed as Єяøהħ. If you check Ð„ÑÃ¸×”Ä§'s contributions, it shows a lot of stuff that I did, only it pretends that I did it under that name. Help please. AngryЄяøהħ 20:21, 10 December 2008 (EST) :Yeah, I know... I don't have a clue how to fix it though. Sorry =/ ~~ 20:23, 10 December 2008 (EST) :: Can you check to see if Єяøהħ even exists and delete user:Єяøהħ and user talk:Єяøהħ so that I can move my pages where they belong? We can watch to see what happens I guess. AngryЄяøהħ 20:25, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::The user does exist, and I deleted it. ~~ 20:40, 10 December 2008 (EST) A/any Deadly Collapse Can you undo the deletion and put in my userspace please? Selket Shadowdancer 12:51, 12 December 2008 (EST) :User:Selket_Shadowdancer/Deadly_Collapse_Assassin there you go. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:03, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::Thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 13:04, 12 December 2008 (EST) :::Thanks phen. ~~ 15:02, 12 December 2008 (EST) Siphon Strength ftw [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 17:28, 13 December 2008 (EST) :WTF???? ~~ 17:29, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::obaby, and i hope you like the new name for roj monk-- ChristmasRelyk 00:31, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::Yeah, its pretty good =p ~~ 10:34, 14 December 2008 (EST) 71.120.181.88 Political incorrectness/NPA breach on my talk page. Geeeeeeeeehyyyy! -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 21:00, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Resolved. Please use the AN next time. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 01:39, 15 December 2008 (EST) Vote removal Don't get carried away please. Troll votes/other obvious ones are fine, but if you want to change the votes on any build you want to reflect your opinion, go make a RFBM. Tab 13:13, 15 December 2008 (EST) NPA So, what exactly do you define as NPA? Not arguing my ban, just wondering, is "fuck off" really that terrible? I see everying (including admins) saying things worse than that all the time, so what is the "set" boundary? ' ' :Lol, set boundaries. I assume the ban was more for dramaing all over that talk page and he just used NPA as an excuse. There are no set boundaries, it's admin discretion baby. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:26, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::Well there has to be somewhere to draw the line. For example, I often log on to see GoD calling people fucktards, retards, etc (even if they actually are, that seems to violate NPA) in RC when he RV's, and from you yourself: "You guys are all retarded, seriously," then you (by you, I mean Dont) go and yell at Effin for saying "MY BIRTHDAY FAGGETS," neither of which is directed at any person. My point is, be consistent about it so that people know. ' ' :::Or, you can tread a fine line and throw caution to the wind and risk bans, or be civil at all times and never get banned. It's all up to you. Also, don't see how "you" can be Dont here at all, he hasn't been involved in this conversation. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:36, 15 December 2008 (EST) It's NPA when somebody feels attacked. Hence No Personal Attacks. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:37, 15 December 2008 (EST) :My suggestion is to just be an ass up until you get a warning, then lay off a little, and then after a week or so be an ass again....although I have gotten 2 bans.....yea, don't listen to me. Karate Jesus 13:38, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::Like ricky said...it also depends on what the insult is, some we'd just say be "more thick skinned" (Your example of GoD saying we're all retards would be an example). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:40, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::For the record, I consider many of Dont's warnings/bans for NPA to be ill-chosen, but he's an admin, it's at his discretion. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:42, 15 December 2008 (EST) Just remember, PvX is a dictatorship. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:54, 15 December 2008 (EST) :thats not the right use of dictatorship at all. -- Gringo TALK 19:00, 15 December 2008(EST) ::its more of an autocracy or oligarchy. -- Gringo TALK 19:01, 15 December 2008(EST) :::well ur stupid ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:04, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::Back to the original point, it was really more of as misery said. And I didn't see that conversation going anywhere other than down. ~~ 14:50, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::::Ricky's statement two lines above illustrates my point. ' ' ::::::Right, I'll deal with it, thanks for bringing it to my attention. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:44, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::::: Not really...If Frv believed a situation was deteriorating it's within his discretion to pre-emptively ban... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:46, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Do you have to make everything difficult misery? I believe a new sig is in order for you tbh (Misery Is Difficult 19px) ' ' PVX is dead come rate my build ^_^ Build:Team - HA Knocklock Balanced →'J.J. berks ' 16:34, 15 December 2008 (EST) Archive please >.> (54kb when i hit edit for this message) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:48, 15 December 2008 (EST) :Try Grinch's talk. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:51, 15 December 2008 (EST) FFS # (Deletion log); 22:07 . . Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs | block) (restored "Build:Mo/any Life Sheath Protection Prayers Monk": 22 revisions restored) # (Deletion log); 22:07 . . Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs | block) (deleted "Build:Mo/any Life Sheath Protection Prayers Monk": Build changed.) I already removed all the old votes, all that changed was RoF for GoH... - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:09, 17 December 2008 (EST) :doh. Probably should have looked at date..... But could you mark it as done on AN please? Dang it... ~~ 15:10, 17 December 2008 (EST) Trolling Issue I'd like to make a complaint against Hide-and-Seek to see him banned for a while because he violated my user page with some pr0n and deleted my discussion history. You will be able to see it through my history on my userpage and on my discussion page. Please do what you have to do. Thank you [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 09:16, 18 December 2008 (EST) Please Stop removing votes that aren't under your umbrella of power. Specifically Build:A/W_Collapsing_Spike, Ska left my vote up (he said so on the talk) because I made a good point and my vote is perfectly valid. It wasn't a troll vote or completely wrong, so please do not just go willy nilly in removing it. The build is NOT that good, i DO know what i'm talking about, and please restore my vote. -- Gringo TALK 15:59, 18 December 2008(EST) :IMS is in variants, and the build has 2 open slots. That is IMS, and all builds are countered by block, at least assa ones. ~~ 11:27, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::He was right Frv, You were wrong to remove it. Restore it. The actual build master left it up because it had a point, whoru to remove it. The build has no utility, forinstance, What is the point of an IMS in the build, the only thing you can do with it is Wastrels -> Chain -> cool down, no need to catch up to people for that. yes all assassins are countered by block, but this one even more so because, ups "Block" now I have to wait 20 seconds because my chain is useless, The only thing this sin is going to get on a solo split is the outward archers, and on a full split, it would run too slow to actually get anything of value, think about it, taking a back breaker or a palm strike, your going to be able to keep killing without pause, hell even taking a hammer warrior would be better tbh.In the end, Gringo made a perfectly valid vote, and you had no right to remove it.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 11:58, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::I've restored it. Shadowsin, remember he's an admin, also remember that both BM's and admins can get things wrong, just because a BM said "that vote's fine" doesn't always mean it is. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:51, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::I feel I should clarify my point, Frv was reasonable in his removal of the vote, Gringo stated that it's countered by blocking, that's true to all physicals (most at least), he didn't say "if this gets blocked your stuck doing nothing for 20 seconds". ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:54, 18 December 2008 (EST) :And sorry Gringo, I am too used to all the BM's being banned that I feel that I have to handle all removals. ~~ 15:46, 18 December 2008 (EST) Build:R/W Enraged Thumper Enraged Smash gives 3 adrenaline >.>-- ChristmasRelyk 15:56, 27 December 2008 (EST) :What? It's still epic adr gain. ~~ 16:24, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::And now w/ Prot Strike its like 4s max to gain 6 adr. ~~ 16:27, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::Still gives 3 adrenaline :P-- ChristmasRelyk 16:29, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::Irrelevant? ~~ 16:30, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::No instacharge on hammer bash makes me sad D: anet is bad at skill balance, make breakpoint at 12. Id probably just screw OYK and spam hammer bash and bring flurry :D-- ChristmasRelyk 16:33, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Relyk, it gives 4, 3 for the effect and 1 for the actual attack... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:42, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::::And hammer bash takes 6 adrenaline, I'm aware of the actual attack, i was hoping that was a given-- ChristmasRelyk 17:10, 27 December 2008 (EST) WHY HELLO THAR <3--Golden19pxStar 16:40, 27 December 2008 (EST) :<3 ~~ 16:41, 27 December 2008 (EST) Contaigion Rapes. If monks are camping the shrine instead of following the cart, i'll kill the cart, if monks are camping the cart i'll kill the shrine, Any downsides this has for shrine killing RoJ is worse. If you want to prot shrines bring a monk, if you want to kill shrines bring a bomber. Either way I took a pew pew ranger into JQ just because I felt like it, Guess what? It works just as well. orite cuz its jade quarry. this is the best shrine bomber in the game. Any "lol a monk owns this" needs to be removed on the basis of "lol i have team mates". You vote on how well a build does its intended job not how well another one does its job in comparison. At any rate, this explodes things better than RoJ, regardless of the lack of defense ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:23, 4 January 2009 (EST) :Frv is saying that a monk can wipe shrines and heal shit, save shrines, and not have to wait to be ressed constantly. There is nothing you gain from bringing a contagion bomber except for having fun and wiping faster. It isnt like speed matters, as long as the job gets done. -- Gringo TALK 05:35, 4 January 2009(EST) ::speed matters [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 00:37, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::for the record, im not saying that the build is bad, im just saying frv's vote is valid. and speed doesnt matter, if you wipe a shrine you wipe a shrine. -- Gringo TALK 05:38, 4 January 2009(EST) ::::u want it done fast to gain its benefit faster [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 00:39, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::k so that 3 seconds you save is lost while you wait to be ressed then travel to another shrine. -- Gringo TALK 05:40, 4 January 2009(EST) ::::::Adding on, you have to cast enchantments to bomb anyway, and that's time wasted. RoJ is probably as fast, if not faster than contagion because of this.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 01:50, 4 January 2009 (EST) people must be terrible if you can nuke the carrier... The distance you can't cast at them is like for 3s, even at yellow. And roj is a fantastic hybrid of monk and nuke, and you can nuke faster if you take 40. 40 set. -- 09:09, 4 January 2009 (EST) :the 3 seconds it takes to get the enchantments up is made up for by the fact that A) It's faster when its actually doing its job B) you can precast them. Also Why would you run an RoJ nuker when a savanna heat one has larger AoE meaning you don't miss any of the npc's as I don't think they are all standing within adjacent range of each other. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 12:10, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::If you aim right you DONT miss. Aim for the wizard whose name is in the middle and you nail it every time. ~~ 12:13, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::Wow, people argue about CM these days. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:15, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::Stfu CM is srs bznss. ~~ 12:16, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::JQ is fucking awesome, at least, it's more fun then constantly facing 6 people + 2 interruptbots. 217.120.228.192 12:19, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::RoJs>bombers. An additional problem with bombers is that running into any decent player will make you fail, regardless of your own skill. I typically run mel shot in JQ, which obviously destroys bombers, but they have so little health and no healing, meaning that anyone paying attention can kill you too. It's easy to outheal the damage done by a smiter, but it's also easy to heal bomber damage. They kill with their degen, they do slightly too little damage while alive to finish off the npcs. They are more likely to get multiple kills than a monk, but only one surviving npc is really needed. RoJs that use echo do much more raw damage, and are also a credible threat to players because they only need 1, possibly 2, skills on their bar to wipe a shrine. From my experience, bombers are terrible at killing carriers, and so are RoJs, but an RoJ can keep a juggernaut alive against most builds, meaning that they can contribute to something other than just capping. Reversal of damage, smite condition and smite hex can really hurt in JQ, where high damage skills, conditions and hexes are everywhere. If you want a dedicated build for capping, you should run a nuker with mantra of resolve, you do more damage, are a threat to players, and can actually kill carriers. If you want to kill/harass carriers, you take a ranger or a nuker with single target skills, probably water, both of which can also be effective against players and help cap shrines if needed. if you want to protect shrines/carriers, you run a ZB monk, for obvious reasons. These are the only roles that matter in JQ, and the bomber accomplishes one, and not as well as other builds. It can kill the carriers, but not very well. The RoJ can fill two rolls, neither one exceptionally well, but each well enough to be useful, making it a much more versatile build. I hope this short wall of text was sufficient to cover any arguments about the effectiveness of the two builds. :::::Short version: bombers suck, RoJs are more versatile. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:02, 4 January 2009 (EST) if u want to support juggernauts/turtles go Mo/P, if u want to go shrine capping go N/A bomber, since its the quickest way to cap shrines [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 13:22, 4 January 2009 (EST) :But not the best or most reliable way to cap shrines. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:28, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::how is fastest not the most viable way to cap shrines? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 14:00, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::First, I said reliable. It's not the most reliable because it is extremely easy to counter. It may be the fastest, but only if nothing at all counters it. If there are any players there that don't completely fail, it doesn't work. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 14:59, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::but there arent alot of them ^^ [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:07, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::But then RoJ lets you handle the shitty guys who can only run Contagion bombers/RoJ nukers. ~~ 15:14, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::(ec)Yeah, I'm just saying that bombers are much less likely to be effective than other cappers. One good ranger can keep half the map safe from bombers. You can stop a bomber by interrupting them(they still do some damage though), killing them(very easy, low health, 60 armor, no self heals, and take additional damage from being afflicted by comditions because most bombers pre-cast to avoid interrupts), or outhealing them(not terribly hard). A decent fire nuker has much higher health, and possibly self heals, can't be interrupted due to mantra of resolve, and can do more damage, to overpower some weaker healing. If you want to get around as fast as the bombers, FDH is a reasonable fire attribute speed boost, and if you need to die so you can rez and teleport across the map, just find an enemy ranger shrine and position yourself so they can hit you. At least from my experience(and possibly my perspective as a mel shot ranger), a decent nuker is much more of a threat than any bomber. Oh, and they can help kill players too, including bombers. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:19, 4 January 2009 (EST) ITT: People being really bad. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:00, 4 January 2009 (EST) N/A Weaken Knees Curser Not really. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:28, 4 January 2009 (EST) :What part? Mel's Shot does it better? ~~ 14:30, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::^ Doesn't rape them even half as good. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:27, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::Mel shot has more utility, but much less damage. If you can dshot the monk's heals, you win with mel shot, but 40/40 sets and blocking mean you can't always hit the monk with interrupts, or the carrier with mel shot. Mel shot is much more versatile, but the N/A carrier killers do their job well. For the best results, sync one of each, and have the ranger help cap and interrupt slow people while the N/A rapes carriers ^_^ ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:38, 4 January 2009 (EST) sup You are not a BM, you are an admin. Admins duty in removing votes is removing blatantly wrong ones, such as troll votes and voters with less than x contribs. Please stop acting like a BM. Thx. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:21, 4 January 2009 (EST) :you mean votes with no reasoning such as "strong and brave?" -- 19:36, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::Rawr called u a nub-- ChristmasRelyk 19:51, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::No. Troll votes are 0-0-0 on a 5-5-5 build. If the numbers are right, noone really cares about the reasoning. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:20, 4 January 2009 (EST) sry still new to wiki's -ps im greensboro kool to see locals! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Pitbull23701 ( ) . confusing like this?20:12, 4 January 2009 (EST) :No, 4 of them, you did 5. ~~ 20:30, 4 January 2009 (EST) plz remove illegit vote Chaos Messenger all 0s on Mo/Me solo cap under ab testing. i made and have used thisbuild successfuly since the roj update :Dont forget to sign, and it is a dupe of an already vetted build Build:Mo/any Hammer of Dawn. So I'll delete it in a bit. ~~ 21:05, 4 January 2009 (EST) :: Did you get bored of deleting this yet ^_^ i saw you already deleted it like 3 times haha. Some people just don't get a hint lol. --Tyris 21:32, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::Trust me, I've been trying to get through to this guy for 3 days now. He's a wall. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 21:34, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::Yeah, seems that way... ~~ 21:47, 4 January 2009 (EST)